Spring's Revenge
by Anime Skittals
Summary: There's a new boy at the dojo (if a boy)and he's causeing all kinds of trouble on his first day. Sanosuke has ceated a special like for this so-called boy. This boy isn't quite the boy "he" said he was. The boyis trying his best to get better at swords


Author's Notes: The title, "Spring's Revenge" occurred to me after I wrote a poem. It was written in the days that the war in Iraque had started. I had heard of the anime and then started watching it after a year. It was quite interesting. I had finally decided to write a fiction for Rurouni Kenshin. I do hope that you like my fiction. Please excuse and dense areas that I may have added into the story. * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
The sun had decided to stay bright and beautiful today in Tokyo. It was a nice spring morning where the dew drops had been clinging to the grass like a climber and a mountain. The climber holds onto each rock as they favor their life dearly. Yahiko was determined to practice his swings and form as everyone else had been sleeping or out doing something else. The trees had whispered a new name among the city and it was bringing suspicion to the atmosphere.  
A knock came upon the door of the dojo's door as Kaoru was passing. Kaoru had walked to the door and opened it. In front of her stood a young man holding a sword wrapped in a ultramarine-colored, velvety cloth that was strapped to his back with a long strand of cloth. He was wearing a black shirt that looked like Kenshin's and some cloth was wrapped around his chest and stomach area. He was also wearing some baggy, true blue pants. The young man was also holding a bag full of clothes and things. The young was about fourteen years of age. He looked like a pretty boy. He had piercing blue eyes and blond hair hidden under an ultramarine- colored hat. The young man then said "I would like to be a student at this dojo. May I ask who the owner is?" Kaoru was surprised that he even sounded like a girl, but he didn't want to ask. She would be too embarrassed if she was wrong or asked. She then remembered that there was a work to be spoken back to the young man or woman and said "I am the owner. I will accept you here. I will have a room prepared for you then." The boy walked in and put his bag down on the floor. Kaoru then said "Would you like me to show you around or..." The boy, without hesitating said "I would like to observe for myself if you don't mind my pardon, but thank you for the offer." Kaoru couldn't believe how polite this young man was compared to Yahiko. Before the young man could go any further than the entrance hall Kaoru had asked the boy "May I ask you name?" The boy then said with his eyes direct to hers "My name is Haru." Kaoru thought it was an appropriate name for someone who appeared during the spring time.  
As the young man was walking down the hall she looked to the hall right of her and saw an opening in the dojo like a window only it was an opening to a wooden porch. There was a stone pathway that went to the training room. The young man had went there and opened the door. He found Kenshin watching Yahiko swinging like a wild boar. Haru walked over to Kenshin and whispered "Are you guys the only students?" Kenshin turned to Haru and said while realizing a new face "Oh, no, I'm not a student. I'm just here helping Ms. Kaoru run the place." Haru then said "The name of the owner?" Kenshin then responded with "Yes. Might I ask your name?" Haru responded with My name is Haru Tsukino. I am a boy traveling from a different city. I was seeking a good dojo so I came here." Kenshin squinted his eyes slightly in disbelief of this story. It could have been true, but it was the boy's appearance that really made him suspicious.  
Kenshin had showed the boy to his bedroom and closed the door showing him around his room. When Kenshin was done showing the boy his room and then changed the subject saying "Where did you say you came from?" Haru then responded with great cation as this was a very strange question to ask a newcomer "I have been wandering Japan for a dojo and I have been moved so very many times that I have no permanent home." Kenshin then said "Haru means spring in English am I right?" Haru answered "Yes,but..." Kenshin was determined to know if this boy was in fact who he said he was, or if he was even a boy. Kenshin then said "Haru is a mighty beautiful name for a boy. You might even think that..." He stormed closer to the young man and snatched his hat right off of his head revealing a head of long golden hair. It was in fact a young woman that had entered the dojo. Kenshin then said in furry "State your business in changing your appearance." Haru had not shown one sign of fear. She said it straight forward "I entered this dojo saying I was a boy because the other dojo's rejected me because I was a girl and they didn't even give me the chance to prove myself when they did suspect weak arms in me! " Kenshin had no reason to look furious anymore and then smiled and said "Well, we are glad that you tried so hard to get into this dojo, but it wasn't necessary. We accept girls and boys here." Haru was quite happy and put on a great smile. She then asked "So you're not going to kick me out?" Kenshin then said "Nope."  
Sanosuke then opened the door to the room and said "Would you keep it down? I'm gonna go to sleep soon." Sanosuke then looked at the unfamiliar face and said "Who's this?" Kenshin the said "This is a new student. Her name is Haru Tsukino." Haru stared at him trying to determine if he was judging her or something. Sanosuke then said "Well, goodnight Tsukino. I look forward to seeing how well you fight tomorrow. Kenshin then said walking to the door "Yes, goodnight Tsukino." They then shut the door.  
Kenshin then said while walking down the hall with Sanosuke "I wouldn't encourage that girl. You might fill her head with more confidence than is good for her own good." Sanosuke knew that, but it was fun. He had wondered how old this mysterious beauty was. He had hoped near his age. The fact being that they were five years apart had not occurred to him because no one had asked her age. Then again whenever he had gone and made girlfriend so suddenly they turned out being one of the worse choices in the world. He took some consideration in trying to get to know her first.  
Sanosuke had gotten up early and went to the training room. When he got there Haru had been training in the room. Sanosuke then said "Wow, you get up early." Haru then said in frustration "It helps me feel calmer when practicing combat skills." Sanosuke then said "You don't mind if I talk with you do you?" Haru stopped swinging and sat by the side without a word. She had figured that he knew what it meant. He then sat next to her and said "So, how old are you?" She then responded with "I'm fourteen, but don't let my age deceive you. I have been training hard." When Sanosuke found ut that she was fourteen he had been angry that she wasn't a little older. The door to the training hall had opened with Kaoru and three police officers had entered. Haru became alert and suspicious as she got up. Kaoru then explained the the police saying "These men asked for you Haru. Would you care to explain, or is it like they told me?" Haru then walked over to the police and said "These are no police. They are nothing more than a gang of slayers." Haru stood in front of one f them and said "You try much too hard to take me away, but if I remember correctly the police had given you warning to stay away from me." the police officer she had been looking directly at smirked. He then said "I do recall, but as you said, we are nothing more than a gang of slayers." The police officer drew his sword and said "We would have found you sooner or later. Now draw your sword. I don't wish to kill a swordsman so soon with a sword in their possession." The other's eyes widened and their pupils shrunk as they had thought it was nothing more than a kendo sword. Haru then squinted as she realized that he was a serious slayer and it was time to get down to business. she had no idea how strong he was and she wasn't much of a swordsman. She feared she might die, but with the life that was in her she valued her life and in order to live she needed to fight him. Haru then the sword wrapped in cloth from her back and then unwrapped it, revealing a shief. She then bent her front knee in position for attack and held her shief on the left of her so that she may pull the sword out with her right more effectively. She ran toward him and he blocked. The police officer said "You're kidding me. You really think you can win! You are a fool!" He pushed her away. Haru charged at him with great force and swung at him like an idiot monkey trying to kill a fly. The man finally blocked her sword with his and said "You have too many random movements idiot. You're too slow. Why not give your life now?" Haru smirked and then twirled around and purposely let him block her overhead attack. She then grabbed the other end of her sword and flipped over his shoulder like rocking horse. When her feet had reached the ground and twirled back around and slashed his back. She then twirled back around one more time and let her blade rest on his neck. She then slit it. The other men looked at he in fear and were too afraid to move for they feared to leave without her consent. Haru then looked at them with an ominous face and said "Tell you boss that Jonouchi Tomou has been killed. You may make up any story you like, but if I find out there are any whispers of a dangerous little girls, you'll be happy to know you'll be dead too. For all you know there was no young girl but the owner. Understand?" The men were speechless and they stood there like bumps on a log. Haru was getting tired of their face said "Go home! I don't wand to see you again! You have no business now that you're leader has been killed!" They ran like chickens. When Haru was sure they were gone she then looked at the dead man. She had realized how big the puddle of blood was and said to Kaoru "Please excuse the mess. I'll clean the floor and get rid of the body. I'll clean the whole floor to make sure no suspicion of the shades are made. I'll make it shine like a mirror." They were shocked. They had no idea that she could do such things.  
Haru had disposed of the body in a river. She had been scrubbing the floor so long it made her tired. She didn't want the police to find the body before she was done scrubbing the floors. They would search and find the stein then. Sanosuke then came in the room and leaned on the door and said "That was an interesting performance you made today." Haru wasn't proud of what she did and responded with "Some would run, but sometimes you have to get the message through. I do not believe that they will stop after that, but for now if the men did what I told them to They should be thrown off by the red hearing (usually meaning something to throw them off in mystery cases) I have delivered through their mouths." Sanosuke then said "Who were those guys?" Haru said "Like I said, they are a gang of slayer. When they killed my parents I inherited a necklace called the Coolan Crest. When I'm dead there will be no others who may inherit it and so it will be passed from person to person when they have no right to it. It was only luck that I won today. I only won because I was determined to live. My will to live might not be so lucky at times." Sanosuke then stopped leaning in the door way and then started walking to Haru. He stared at her washing the floor. He then said "You escaped from a child labor didn't you. That's why you have no permanent home because you're on the go all the time in child labors." Haru then said "You are correct Mr..." She trailed off in question. Sanosuke then said "Sanosuke, and yours?" Haru was getting tired of this introduction and said "Tsukino, my name is Tsukino." Sanosuke smirked and said "Well Tsukino, I'd be glad to show you around the city." Haru looked at him with a blank expression as she was considering the offer. A house she could explore, but a city was much larger and dangerous. She then nodded her head yes. Sanosuke stared at Haru as she finished off what was left of the unshined floor. She didn't seem interested in him, so it would seem like a walk in the park just like every other day.  
A shadow in the door way left unnoticed.  
  
__________________________________________________________________ Author's Notes: Relating everything to nature is kinda funny to me. It reminds me of when my mom used to tell me that I was being a bump on a log when being lazy and tired. I hope you liked it. If not, It's still ok. We all have different opinions. 


End file.
